my_favorite_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Z-Moves
Type-based *Breakneck Blitz: A Normal-type Z-Move. The user crashes into the opposing Pokémon at a high speed and stomps them. *All-Out Pummeling: A Fighting-type Z-Move. The user pummels the target with fury. *Never-Ending Nightmare: A Ghost-type Z-Move. The user attacks with ghostly vines. *Inferno Overdrive: A Fire-type Z-Move. The user unleashes a fireball that grows in size the further it travels. *Hydro Vortex: A Water-type Z-Move. The user fires a blast of water, which transforms into a powerful water tornado. *Bloom Doom: A Grass-type Z-Move. The animation for this Z-Moves depicts the user unleashing a powerful vortex of flower petals. *Gigavolt Havoc: An Electric-type Z-Move. It allows the user to unleash an arrow-shaped electric blast. *Continental Crush: A Rock-type Z-Move. The opponent is smashed by a massive boulder. *Tectonic Rage: a Ground-type Z-Move. The user strikes the opponent into a Tectonic Plate at full force. *Savage Spin-Out: A Bug-type Z-Move. The user wraps up the opponent in a cocoon and slices into them. *Shattered Psyche: A Psychic-type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into psychic barriers. *Devastating Drake: A Dragon-type Z-Move. The user attacks with a purple ray in the form of a dragon. *Black Hole Eclipse: A Dark-type Z-Move. The opponent is sucked into a Black Hole *Subzero Slammer: An Ice-type Z-Move. The opponent is frozen and exploded from an iceberg. *Acid Downpour: A Poison-type Z-Move. The user attacks by a poison wave. *Supersonic Skystrike: A Flying-type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into the ground at high speed. *Twinkle Tackle: A Fairy-type Z-Move. The user cutely charms the opponent, then sends them flying. *Corkscrew Crash: A Type|Steel-type Z-Move. The user charges into the opponent like a corkscrew, slicing into them. Z-Moves for Specific Pokémon Introduced in Sun and Moon *Pulverizing Pancake: A Normal-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Snorlax. Snorlax moves energetically and pounds into the target. Requires Giga Impact. *Stoked Sparksurfer: An Electric-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Alolan Raichu. Raichu attacks with full force, 100% Paralysis chance. Requires Thunderbolt. *Catastropika: An Electric-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Pikachu. Requires Volt Tackle. After being thrown into the air, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle in a fashion similar to Rollout and smashes into the opponent full force. *Extreme Evoboost: A Normal-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Eevee. It raises all of the user's stats by 2 stages. Requires Last Resort. *Guardian of Alola: A Fairy-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Fini. Requires Nature's Madness. After closing their shells, they summon a being of pure energy and leave the target at 25% health. *Genesis Supernova: A Psychic-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Mew. Charges the terrain with Psychic energy. Requires Psychic (move)|Psychic. *10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt: An Electric-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Hat-wearing Pikachu, It charges a jolt of electricity and unleashes it on the opponent. Requires Thunderbolt. *Sinister Arrow Raid: A Ghost-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Decidueye. After summoning a circle of arrows, Decidueye strikes and the opponent is struck by arrows. Requires Spirit Shackle. *Malicious Moonsault: A Dark-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Incineroar. After summoning a wrestling ring, Incineroar jumps and strikes the target with a bam. Requires Darkest Lariat. *Oceanic Operetta: A Water-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Primarina. Primarina summons a massive amount of water and attacks with full force. Requires Sparkling Aria. *Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike: A Ghost-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Marshadow. It deals damage. It cannot be officially obtained. Requires Spectral Thief. Introduced in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon *Clangorous Soulblaze: A Dragon-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Kommo-o. It raises the user's Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Def, and Speed. Requires Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards: A Rock-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Lycanroc. It adds the effect of eliminating any effects of Terrain. Requires Stone Edge. *Searing Sunraze Smash: A Steel-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dusk Mane Necrozma and Solgaleo. Requires Sunsteel Strike. *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom: Ghost-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dawn Wing Necrozma and Lunala. Requires Moongeist Beam. *Let's Snuggle Forever: Fairy-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Mimikyu. Requires Play Rough. *Light That Burns the Sky: Psychic-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Ultra Necrozma. Requires Photon Geyser. Fanmade Exclusive * Shattered Snowshards: An Ice-type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Glaceon. Glaceon summons Ice Crystals, It dives into the air along with the ice stalactites, they point down, It then fires them at the opponent, Glaceon lands behind the opponent as they are frozen cold. Requires Frost Breath.